1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for applying and removing makeup, foundation, powders, rouge, lotions, beauty aids or other cosmetics as well as medicinals or the like (hereinafter all referred to as "topical compositions") to the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applying and removing topical compositions, such as cosmetics, represents a daily routine which is often viewed as unpleasant due to the awkward and messy nature of manual application. Manually applying topical compositions places the hand in direct contact with the skin which hampers one's ability to target the composition to the desired area and promotes the spread of germs from the hand to the face and vice versa.
Many types of applicators have been tried in the prior art. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use and are generally unsuitable for both removing and applying compositions to the skin (i.e. the face) in an advantageous manner. Moreover, the prior art applicators are complicated to operate and are expensive to maintain. As examples of some of the known applicators one may refer to the following U.S. patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,414 an oral applicator which has a sponge block mounted to a handle using a combination of hooks and VELCRO. The handle may be connected to the head portion by an offsetting or angled portion. This applicator is apparently not designed for the application of topical compositions.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 310,270 discloses a suntan lotion applicator having an elongated handle with a circular applicator pad mounted at an angle at one end of the handle. A threaded cap is fastenable over the pad at the end of the handle.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 299,558 discloses a combined body lotion applicator and cover with an enlarged head with a curved handle. A cover is shown on the enlarged head.